


The Things Life Throws At Us

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College, Coma, Daniel is a Police Officer, Danvid, Danvid Week, Danvid Week #2 2018, David is a Botany Student, Fluff, Fluffiest thing I've ever written, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, I promise, Jasper is a Douche, Just a Little Sprinkle of Angst to tie the Fluff Together, M/M, Mentions of Rape, just a little, nongraphic rape, overwhelming fluff, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: David and Daniel have been friends for a long time. They've spent years swooning for one another. When they're hanging out at Daniel's apartment and kiss for the first time, they both feel the sparks fly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic of mine that AO3 deleted for no reason? Anyway, this is my Danvid week stuff that I was too tired and lazy to upload. So, I'm re-uploading it.

Sitting down on the couch, Daniel placed his violin over his lap. It wasn't every day that he could invite the apple of his eye over, as their jobs took up a lot of their time, and the blond’s pursuit of college education in hopes of getting his degree in criminal psychology took up an equal amount of time. What was even rarer was the opportunity to have an audience when he played any of his strings.

 

Tonight was special. David sat across from him in the sky blue recliner, hands holding his head as reddened elbows rested in his lap. Ming-jades were lidded as they gazed upon the blond. His posture was slumped, entirely at ease as he sat across his friend. 

Adjusting his sheet music on the stand, ice blue eyes glanced down at his song of choice. On piano and strings, Elvis Presley’s music sounded astounding. It was emotional, attention catching. Every note played could convey a message that words never could.

 

Slowly, he adjusted his instrument under his chin, soft blues focusing on the notes displayed in front of him.

 

Inhaling a soft breath, Daniel brought his bow to his fiddle, allowing himself to relax. As he carefully moved his fingers over the strings of his violin, the blond’s eyes fluttered closed.

 

Around them, music filled the air of his apartment. Although it was loud, it was quaint. It drew in its audience of one quite well. The copper-haired man leaned forward in his seat slightly as Daniel played on. David’s eyes went wide for a moment as he listened to every note filling the room. The tune was familiar, making his muscles relax under their weight as he sat up straighter.

 

Under this light, Daniel was breathtaking. His slicked-back golden locks gleamed under the light of the lamp on the end table. The beams capture his angles perfectly. From soft pink lips highlighted by a low orange glow, to the dark shadow of his jawline on his neck, and the quiver of his Adam's apple as he hummed the lyrics to the song so lowly even David couldn't hear.

 

Then, it struck him. Every word to the first verse of the song filled his head in time with the blond’s slow, tender tunes. As the first verse came to an end, David’s breath hitched, his fingers intertwining as they rested in his lap and he sat up straight, a soft swelling filled his chest as the freckled man forced himself to overcome his anxiety and swallow it down. Parting his lips, those jade eyes went lidded as they focused on Daniel’s face and hands as he played his fiddle in a way nobody else could.

 

“ _ Like a river flows surely to the sea, _ ” David sang out, his tone soft, heart pouring out with each lyric as the words spilled from his ruby red lips like honey, “ _ darling, so it goes… _ ”

 

Every word the redhead sang drew Daniel in more and more. His hands didn't. Still, his efforts are only increasing tenfold as his friend sang for him. 

 

“ _ Some things are meant to be _ _   
_ _ Take my hand, take my whole life too… _ ”

 

A smile spread across the blue-eyed man’s face, unable to contain his emotions as he usually did. This moment was unusual for him. Jasper, his childhood friend, often said that David had quite the singing voice, but never before had he gotten the chance to hear it for himself. Bubbling pride built within him as their music intertwined with one another and danced in the air. The singer’s voice was like an angel calling out to him, beckoning him closer as his bow flowed smoothly across the strings of his instrument.

 

“ _ For I can't help falling in love with you _ _   
_ _ Like a river flows surely to the sea _ _   
_ _ Darling, so it goes _ _   
_ _ Some things are meant to be _ _   
_ _ Take my hand, take my whole life too _ _   
_ _ For I can't help falling in love with you _ _   
_ __ For I can't help falling in love with you...”

 

David hadn't even realized his eyes had closed, a soft blush scattered across his features. When his eyes fluttered open, they locked onto a beautiful smile and equally enthralling eyes. The younger couldn't help but glance away as a small smile spread across his features. A nervous giggle escaped him, his slightly crooked teeth visible for a moment until he brought his hand over his mouth.

 

Daniel leaned forward, a pale hand gently grasping a thin and freckled wrist. “Please don't cover your smile,” he said, brows lightly furrowed in what could have been a concern with a hint of despair, “it's charming, and it suits you.”

 

“Gosh,” David breathed out as he let his hand rest on his lap before bringing it up to squeeze his left arm, “thank you.”

 

“Anything for you, Davey,” the blond said with a beaming smile and a faint blush before standing up, resting his violin on the stand beside the couch and dusting himself off. Glancing down at his watch, his heart clenched and brows furrowed. David should have left a few minutes ago.

 

Turning on his heel, the blond was surprised to see David standing so close beside him. He tensed for a moment, but relaxed when hands gently placed themselves on his shoulders. They slid down his biceps and forearms, lightly cupping his hands. There was a moment of silence between them. It was calming, almost tender as the nineteen-year-old slotted his fingers between the blond’s.

 

Daniel felt his breath hitch as his friend carefully stood on his feet. It seemed like David’s 5’8” status was nothing in comparison to his own 6’5” height. Being surprisingly light, David didn't hurt as the younger stood on his toes, lightly pressing their lips together. For a moment, time stood still as his wide blue eyes locked onto the closed freckled lids of his love’s closed eyes. All tension melted away at the blond allowed his own eyes to flutter shut, tilting his head and pressing back into the kiss finally.

 

This only encouraged David. His warm, wet tongue poked out between his lips, gliding across Daniel’s own and smiling calmly when he felt them part. Their tongues lightly met in the center, moving around one another. When David pulled away and gazed up at his crush with a lidded gaze, he couldn't help but giggle at how utter red and warm Daniel’s face was. He stepped off his friend’s feet with a smile, stretching up on his toes again to caress the blond’s cheek.

 

“I think it's time for me to go,” David said with a lovesick giggle. His hand came up to cover his lips but stopped when Daniel lightly grasped his wrist and held it politely in his grip.

 

“May I walk to you your car?”

 

The blush on David’s cheeks that was once barely noticeable flared brighter. “I think I'd love that,” he whispered with a grin as Daniel leaned down and caught his lips in another passionate kiss.


	2. Soulmate/Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is so sure David is his soulmate. Just like he's sure that Jasper is their best friend. At least, he thought Jasper was; the truth is revealed when David is left at a party thanks to Jen ringing up Daniel's phone, calling him into work at a late hour.

Daniel glanced down at his vibrating phone with furrowed brows. A groan resonated from his throat when he saw the name. Jennifer was ringing up his phone, no doubt asking him to come into the office late and help with paperwork from the John they'd caught earlier that day. Accidentally walking into a crack house and needing to arrest six people with just two police officers isn't very easy, and the paperwork hadn't been any better when he'd been working on some earlier that evening.

 

Still, a bubble of irritation popped in him as he ignored the call with a growl, sending a text to his partner. ‘ _ OMW, can't answer the phone right now. _ ’

 

Turning his attention to his boyfriend, the blond pursed his bottom lip guiltily at the slightly disappointed look on David’s face. This was his least favorite part of the job. 

 

“ _ Aw, _ ” David said, a saddened look on his face, “ _ you have to go already? _ ”

 

Daniel nodded and sighed, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the singer’s waist. He was wearing one of the blond’s sky blue hoodies with the Campbell University logo on it. Placing a gentle peck on David’s lips, he could feel the eyes of some boring into his back but was unaware of the glare his best friend was shooting him. A giggle that warmed Danny’s heart slipped from ruby red lips, and he placed another kiss on David’s button nose. “I love you, Baby. Don't drink while I'm gone, or I'll have to arrest you for underage drinking,” he teased.

 

“Yes,  _ Officer _ ,” David teased back with a lidded and sultry gaze that made Daniel chuckle in return.

 

Both of them were unaware of Jasper dropping the pill into David’s mixture of grape kool-aid and sprite on the counter beside them.

 

Turning to the dirty blond, the police officer shot his friend a smile, an arm resting around David’s waist. “Please take care of him, Jasper. If he  _ does _ drink and happens to get too intoxicated to drive himself home, can you please call me or drive him home?”

 

“Anything for you, Dan!”

 

The blond smiled wide, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and reveling in the sweet giggles that slipped from him before waving at the two of them and making his way through the crowd of the frat party and out the door. Luckily, he hadn't drunk too much himself and would be excellent driving to the station.

 

\---

 

“ **_YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!!_ ** ” Daniel screeched, his fist flying out to collide with Jasper’s face. He was moving on autopilot as the dirty blond cried out and stumbled over his own two feet. His hands covered a bloodied nose, apparently broken and crooked.

 

“ **_I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU, JASPER! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?_ ** ” There were tears in the blond’s eyes as he threw another punch, his knuckles searing with pain as the skin on them cracked and began to bleed. Blood was rushing down from between his former best friend’s hands, dribbling down his clothes.

 

A memory fueled each punch. David is getting into his car with his hood up for the first time. Nervously asking if he could stay at his house for the first time- something Daniel had hoped would be a spectacular night. Instead, it was spent with the ginger sobbing into his chest, curled into a ball while the blond held him and stroked his cheek, caressing his worries away. 

 

He desperately wanted to file a report, but unless David agreed to go to court, it would be useless. But his boyfriend had pleaded with him not to. He didn't want to spend weeks on the stand, having a criminal defense lawyer invalidate and deny his assault had ever happened.

 

By the time he came to himself, Daniel was straddling Jasper’s hips, his knuckles bruised, his former friend’s face wounded, nearly half his face swollen, nose broken, a few teeth were knocked from his mouth, some loose and preparing to fall out. If he knew he wouldn't get arrested, he would kill the bastard himself.

 

“You sick piece of  _ shit _ ,” the officer hissed with furrowed brows, his hands gripping the collar of the student’s shirt tightly. From their scuffle, Jasper’s dorm room had been disrupted. His end table was knocked over, a lamp was broken, books tossed about the room, the bookshelf with his shoe collection knocked onto the floor, “I trusted you! I trusted you, and you raped him!” Daniel was panting, his chest and fists sore from where he had been punched and punched back.

 

The dirty blond couldn't talk, spitting his blood out onto the floor. He was in too much pain, his lips busted and bled from the total force of each powerful slam of fist against his face. Tears bubbled up in his eyes as he panted helplessly on the ground, unable to defend himself any longer.

 

\---

 

The night before, David sobbed softly into his boyfriend’s chest as Daniel lay there limply. His chest was heaving with each soft cry that was muffled into his love’s flannel shirt. Knees curled tightly into his chest; every breath was laborious as he tried not to scream in agony. His neck still hurt, sore and bruised. Even now, he could feel hands drunkenly roaming his body, a girthy member forcing its way into him as one forced itself past his lips with threats of death if he bit down.

 

The words still rang in his ears, “ _ You feel so fuckin’ great, Davey _ ,” Jasper grunted out, forcing his way deeper.

 

“I'm so dirty,” David whispered, fingertips digging into the cotton over the blond’s muscular chest, “how can you love me?”

 

“ _ No, you most certainly are not! _ ” Daniel blurted, clutching the nineteen-year-old closer. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, landing in the ginger’s hair. How could he say such a thing? “You are my  _ soulmate _ , David! This isn't your fault, and it never will be! I will never stop loving you because of this!”

 

This was all Daniel’s fault. He should have never left his boyfriend alone at that party…


	3. Brothers/Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David got to meet Derek, Daniel's brother, and Daniel got to meet Maximilian, David's baby brother. It'd been a long time since Daniel saw his big brother, so he didn't hesitate when he was invited out to dinner. David almost wishes he had begged Daniel to stay instead.

Focusing on the road before him, the police officer sighed in relief. Although he'd wanted to spend his twenty-fourth birthday with his boyfriend, he was more than happy to spend it with his brother when he had been called and asked out to dinner. It had been months since he'd last seen Derek. His twin hadn't been in town since the day he had introduced David to him. They all went out and had a lovely dinner together, including David’s adopted little brother, Maximilian! Oh, the child was an absolute sweetheart, although he had quite the sense of sarcasm.

 

\---

 

_ Derek’s tone was soft, with a slight smirk on his face as his head rested in the palm of his right hand. His left reached down to grab his sprite as he spoke, “You really love him, don’t you, Danny?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Of course! He means the world to me, Derek! I’d do anything for him!” Leaning in, the younger brother grinned, a soft flush on his features as he pulled something out of his pocket, a giddy, yet nervous tone in his voice as he opened a little velvet box, “We’ve been together for almost two years now… I’m going to ask him to marry me soon. Do you think he’ll say yes?” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “I know he will.”

 

\---

 

It was fairly late at night, the moon hanging high above the clouds, city lights leading a path before him on the busy highway. New York City never slept, it seemed. Although his full attention had been on the road, he was easily distracted when he heard David’s ring tone dialing him.

 

“ _ Wise men say… Only fools rush in… But I can't help… Falling in lov- _ ” Eyes glancing down at the picture of his boyfriend smiling happily with their husky puppy, he smiled, reaching a hand down to put David on speaker. However, his attention was drawn back to the road when he heard loud, car horns ringing out. When he ran the red light, he hadn't even noticed.

 

Lights blinded him, his eyes squinting, heart racing. As the Nissan truck struck his own, he felt a sharp pain in his arm. A shriek left him, pain rushing through his entire forearm as his radius and ulna snapped in multiple places, his shoulder becoming dislocated. Daniel’s airbag went off, his nose breaking from the force of it striking his face in an attempt to protect him. The car rolled onto its top, and for the first time in his life, the man hated his height. Landing on his head, his vision was blurry, pain rushing through his body. Blood gushed from his nose and down into his eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness.

 

\---

 

David paced around in the hallway, tears staining his cheeks. It’d been nearly three hours since surgery had begun, but there was yet to be a word from any of the surgeons or doctors. Derek, Daniel’s elder brother, was there with him. He was sitting in a hard plastic chair, fingers interlocked and tucked under his chin. The crease between his bows made it obvious that he was concerned and trying not to cry. Maximilian sat on the ground, knees folded up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He was too scared for Daniel to play with his legos.

 

Another hour had passed, before a surgeon finally approached down the hall, calling out David’s last name. Upon hearing it, the ginger snapped up in his seat with wide eyes and scrambled to his feet, rushing up to the doctor. The tip of his nose burned with the urge to cry, the muscles of his throat tight from within. It was difficult to breathe as he locked eyes with the brown-eyed doctor. “That’s me! Is he okay? Can you tell me what happened?”   
  
For nearly a half hour, Dr. Morgantz explained the situation the best he could. Daniel had broken both bones in his forearm. When his shoulder had dislocated during the wreck, his subscapularis and supraspinatus muscles had torn along with the injury. Daniel required multiple stitched across the hairline, but the most damaging injury was the after effects of landing on his face. He’d needed twenty stitches from under his right eyelid down to his lower cheek. The wound had been deep and it would never heal properly. Daniel’s nose had also broken, but it was the least worrying injury of them all compared to the multiple broken ribs.

 

The worst was the coma. Upon hearing the news, David broke down in tears. Derek rushed to his side to comfort his baby brother’s boyfriend, rubbing his shoulder and holding him. Sobs left the redhead, his face cinched up.

 

Taking his time, the doctor did his best to explain how comas worked. Because of Daniel’s situation and how severe the crash was, it was difficult to know when and  _ if _ he would wake up. Still, they were urged not to give up hope, to talk to him often, offer him love and support. Although the man was in critical condition, there was a chance for him to pull through.

 

It was too late for the men to see Daniel that night.

 

\---

 

David and Max had arrived early the next morning. Originally, the redhead had planned to visit his boyfriend alone, but his little brother had insisted on going with him. He caved in almost immediately, wanting to be there as soon as he could that morning. His parent didn’t question it when he asked if Maximilian could have the day off school to go visit Daniel with him. Inf act, they encouraged it.

 

The first time he laid eyes on the blond, his heart absolutely broke. A ventilation tube had been forced down his throat, his arm tucked away in a cast. Daniel wasn’t wearing a gown, instead, there were bandages tightly fastened around his torso to help support his broken ribs and keep them in place. A large bandage covered his right cheek, red staining through the material where it had bled through. David could only hope that one of Daniel’s nurses would change it before it scabbed over and stuck to his boyfriend’s handsome face.   
  
When a doctor entered the room, David was dipping his index, middle, and ring finger into a cheap container of hair gel. Dr. Morgantz quirked a brow, giving him a strange look as David ran a hand through the officer’s platinum blond locks. “What are you doing?”   
  
David sniffled, repeatedly petting his boyfriend’s hair down, distributing the gel thoroughly throughout Daniel’s glimmering gold hair, “ _ Danny likes his hair slicked back, _ ” the florist choked out.


	4. Rivalry/Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months since Daniel fell into a coma. David makes a stupid mistake when he gets an emergency phone call from the hospital about Daniel's status.

Three months. Three months had passed, and there was yet to be any good news from Daniel’s doctors. His brother Derek was his only hope. Being a police officer, the blond had spoken to his brother many times about what he would want if he was stuck in certain situations. If he was brain dead, he wanted the plug pulled, if he was in a coma for more than four months, he wanted the plug pulled.

 

Unlike David, Derek gave up hope early on. By the end of the second month, he had a mental breakdown. Daniel, unconscious, was unable to defend for himself when Derek spoke of pulling the plug. Fortunately, the ginger was there to put an end to such talk for as long as possible. Although Daniel’s older brother knew it was his wishes to be taken off life support in a situation like this after four months, David managed to talk the man into giving Daniel an entire year. Just until next spring… Surely, he would pull through.

 

\---

 

As soon as he got the call, David drove to the emergency room. Despite knowing that Daniel would scold him for running red lights, especially in a situation like this, it didn’t stop him from doing so. It was a mistake on his part, when he ran the light on Jefferson and Walnut. It was a mistake for him not to wear his seatbelt. The pain was the last thing on his mind as his vision blurred and head connected with his dashboard.

 

\---

 

David awoke hours later, a heavy ache in his head. Reaching a hand up slowly, he held it while it throbbed. Unfortunately, that made the pain worse. Hissing, he pulled his hand away and let his eyes flutter open. Eyelashes batting, he looked around blearily, smiling when his jade eyes landed on his boyfriend sitting in a chair beside him. Daniel leaned down, parting his lips to talk. The look on his face was one of concern, his cast had been removed, an ace wrap still packed tightly around his chest- David gave him no time for words. Sitting up in bed, his thin arms wrapped around Daniel’s broad shoulders with a sob, their lips crashing together as he choked back tears. It took every fiber of his being not to downright scold the man for nearly dying on him.


	5. Ascension/Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Daniel's awake, David finally gets to show off what he's learned since his boyfriend was gone. Jen and Gwen invited them to their wedding as the grooms of honor, after all.

“Dance with me?” The voice that rang out was soft and kind.

 

When David held his hand out to the blond, Daniel raised a brow. He sat back in his plastic chair, a questioning look on his face as his right hand flattened the tie running down his chest. Ice blue eyes grazed over the redhead from toes to gorgeous green eyes. Locking eyes with his boyfriend, he smiled and stood to his feet. Both were wearing matching suits.

 

David wore a pastel green shirt, with a silk white tie, black vest, black pants, and equally dark dress shoes. The only difference in Daniel’s outfit was that his shirt was a soft pastel purple instead of green. For being so similar, they also had their differences, and the inverted shirt colors was a perfect way to show that.

 

Pulling Daniel close, the auburn-haired man beamed happily. Unlike all their dances before,  _ his _ hand went on  _ Daniel’s _ waist. The other tenderly held a warm pale hand in his own freckled grasp. The blond seemed almost surprised, his hand coming down to rest on the thinner’s shoulder. 

 

It was abnormal for David to lead a dance, considering that unlike himself, he didn’t know  _ how _ to dance.

 

As if reading his mind, the florist spoke with a soft smile on his face, “I took dance lessons while you were asleep. I wanted to make you as happy as you make me,” he whispered against the blond’s chest as he began to lead the dance. 

 

Daniel’s throat clenched, tears welling in his eyes. David had always been so sweet and kind to him. From the moment he woke up, his boyfriend did everything he could for him. He filled him in on every detail he had missed, including the wedding invitation from Jen and her fiance, Gwen. It was almost like he had never had fallen out like he had; never fallen into a coma.

 

But that wasn’t the case, was it? He  _ did _ go into a coma, and  _ nothing _ could change that. No matter how much his boyfriend attempted to fill him in on the situation, he could never make up for the time that was lost, would he? Deep down, he knew this. Despite it all, Daniel couldn’t be more grateful for having David in his life.

 

Music playing softly in the background, David moved them slowly. Their bodies were pressed close, chest against chest as Daniel’s breathing slowed to the pace of the music. His mind swirled with the air around them. The tones were soft, the crowd had gone quiet. Moving around the dance floor, their feet moving fluently around one another.

 

_ At first I thought you were a constellation _

_ I made a map of your stars, then I had a revelation: _

_ You’re as beautiful as endless _

_ You’re the universe I’m helpless in… _

 

David led the dance with smooth, fluid motions. It was such a change from the last time he had danced with his love. The last time the two of them had danced, it was a mess of tangled long limbs and ended with a fit of shared laughter between the two of them. While flattered, a part of him ached as their bodies moved smoothly across the dance floor with the auburn in the lead. He’d always wanted to be the one who taught Davey how to dance.

 

Still, he smiled widely, tears in his eyes as he gave a soft laugh and leaned down to press his soft pink lips against beautiful ruby reds as they glided across the floor, music ringing in their ears, filling the air around them. Loving words and smooth movements made Daniel feel as if he had ascended to another plane of existence.


	6. Counselor Daniel/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the campers sit around the campfire, Daniel can't help but let his eyes wander to the love of his life and David's little brother. He makes up his mind about something that's been rattling around in his head lately.

Daniel sat at the desk in david and his’ shared cabin. Ice blue eyes focused on his English homework with a crease of concentration between his brows. Gwendolyn, getting a job as a psychiatrist in the city, could no longer work at Camp Campbell in the summer. The blond, having already planned on quitting his job as a police officer to focus on his studies, asked to take on the role when David had stressed over the situation before camp had begun.

 

Dropping his pencil, he sighed and rested his head in his hands. As his eyes fluttered closed, a soft smile came to his face when the tell-tale creak of the door struck his eardrums. Careful footsteps approached and a hand rested on his shoulder.

 

Looking down at the blond, David smiled as his boyfriend lazily lifted his head to look him in the eye with the softest smile that made his heart beat  _ oh so fast _ .

 

“We’re having a bonfire tonight. We have one every Saturday night. Would you like to join us?”

 

“Anything for you, Darlin’,” Daniel purred out, bringing his hand up to lightly grasp the one on his shoulders. Picking it up, he locked his beautiful blues with gorgeous greens and craned his neck slightly. Without breaking eye contact, his thumb continuously stroked the back of David’s freckled hand while his lips placed gentle kisses on every worn down knuckle of the redhead’s hand.

 

The lovesick giggle that left David made his heart beat fast.

 

“I just need to finish this paragraph of my essay first, alright?”   
  
Nodding, the auburn-haired man leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Daniel’s golden locks with a calm smile. “Okay! We’ll be waiting for you,” David said as he started out of the cabin with a gentle wave.

 

\---

 

Sitting on one of the logs near the crackling fire, Daniel couldn't help but inhale the familiar scent of burning wood. It made him feel safe and welcomed. The night sky had stars flickering off in the distance. Swirling in the air around them were the soft whispers of children, popping and crackling of burning wood, and the smell of the woodlands surrounding them.

 

Looking through the flames, his eyes were lidded. Vibrant shades of yellows and oranges caressed David’s face from Daniel’s perspective. Flames splashed across the man’s freckles and defined his angular features well. The blond felt his heart flutter as he gazed upon his boyfriend with a smitten look.

 

Allowing his eyes to travel down, a smile crept into existence, his lips just barely curved as he tilted his head and rested it upon his hand. Maximilian was sitting in David’s lap, as he swung his legs and held a stick with a marshmellow on the end into the fire. The fluffy white slowly began browning and melting.

 

A sigh escaped him as David’s voice joined the soft crackle of the fire.

 

Although the ginger was speaking, Daniel didn’t hear a word. Everything blurred and blended together as he became lost in thought. Lost in the idea of the three of them being a happy family.

 

Ever since David’s father had passed away, the two of them had been taking care of Max together. The brunet was precious, his teal eyes always widening and focusing on the newest thing either of them showed him. He was so full of curiosity and love that it was infectious.

 

They were going to be such a perfect family.


	7. Act of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David arrives home to find an envelope taped to the door with a dethorned rose. The gesture is heartwarming but ominous. As it turns out, Daniel wants to play a game.

Approaching the door to his apartment, David paused when he saw the sealed envelope with a flower from his shop taped to the door with his name on it in his boyfriend’s familiar cursive handwriting. It was a beautiful white rose, one of Daniel’s favorites. It had been dethorned, the petals velvet to the touch. Reaching up, he peeled the tape off carefully. Walking inside, he paused when he saw that all the lights were off. Daniel was supposed to be off work by now, and it surprised him that he wasn't. Flicking on the lights, he opened the envelope carefully, holding the rose in one hand.

 

Opening it, he pulled out a thin pen, red rose petals falling into his palm and the floor. Carefully, he pulled out the paper inside.

 

_ Dear David, for our three year anniversary, I’d like to play a little game! I’m not home right now, but when you’re done, you can find Maximilian and I at our favorite park! Have fun! If you struggle with any of the clues, please call me! _

 

Heart fluttering, a faint blush came to the ginger’s features as he giggled. For their first two anniversaries, the couple had went on dates in some of their favorite places. This was new to him, but also exciting!

 

Continuing on, David beamed down at the paper. Words were already written, some filled in, various clues left in place.

 

_ _ alnut St. (The street you crashed on when I woke up from my coma.) _

 

That was an easy answer! David pulled the cap of the pen with his teeth, bending over by the door and resting the paper on the end table. Scribbling in a neat little “W”, he smiled to himself. He hadn’t expected something so nice for his birthday!

 

_ _ ntertwining our fingers is something I do every time we hold hands! _

 

David released a little giggle. Easy! “I” for intertwine! They always intertwined their fingers, locking them together like soulmates.

 

_ _ ove Den is the place we got our first sex toy. Go inside and talk to the cashier! Ask for the letter Daniel left for you! _

 

David flushed bright red at the memory and giggled. Goodness. Daniel was taking him on quite the memory lane with this game, and it was as heartwarming as it was thrilling. He jolted down a quick “L” and pulled his car keys from his pocket, starting out the door with a grin on his face, and an envelope, rose, and pen in his hand.

 

\---

 

Pulling into the parking lot of Love Den, the green-eyed man put his vehicle into park. Slipping out of his green Volkswagen, he shut the door, leaving his car on, but in park as he started inside the building with a soft blush on his face. It never ceased to embarrass him walking into places like this. Daniel always did it either for him or with him.

 

Walking up to the cashier, he beamed brighty. Before he could even get a word out of his mouth, the woman spoke up with a smile, “David, right?”   
  
He nodded. 

 

“Your boyfriend left this for you,” she said, reaching around the edge of the register to  grab an envelope and hand it to him.

 

Smiling, he thanked her and made his way out of the store and back into his car. The park he was supposed to meet Daniel at was less than a mile from here. He paused to ponder whether that was a coincidence or not before opening the next envelope. Inside, was another letter with more clues and steps.

 

_ _ ust is something often mistaken for love.  _

 

David stopped to think for a moment before righting himself and pulling the pen out once more. Reaching down, the back of his hand brushed the soft petals of the rose Daniel had given to him. With a lidded gaze and loving smile, he carefully picked the delicate blossom up and broke the stem, twisting it and tearing it apart to tuck it behind his ear.

 

“L”, he scribbled down. Lust was mistaken for love by some. Though, he and Daniel never seemed to have such a problem.

 

_ “_ _ _” is the answer I always give when you ask me what I’m doing. _

 

Tipping his head back, the man released a soft cackle. Ever since the duo had started dating, David was never failed to be met with the same snarky response to the same question.

 

“Y O U” he wrote down, giggling and covering his lips with the back of his hand. This whole game was silly, but his heart was beating fast the entire time. There was something exciting to come out of the end of this, he could feel it.

 

Pausing, he relaxed in his seat for a moment, allowing himself to lie back.

 

Memories from the past three years flooded him like a tidal wave. From their first kiss, to their first time making love. The memory of when he’d been called after Daniel had slipped into a coma made his heart clench, and David found himself fighting tears of agony before he was washed over with timid tears of joy. He didn’t need to worry about that anymore. Daniel was awake now! He was awake, and they were happy.

 

Gorgeous green eyes trailed back down to the paper against his dashboard.

 

_ “_ _ _ _ _” Mountain is our favorite Windy Winter Carnival ride! _

 

A giggle left him as he filled in the blanks with an all capitalized “M E R R Y”. The Merry Mountain ride at their favorite yearly carnival was an exciting one. A fast car on a track, almost like a miniature roller coaster! It made David’s delicate heart beat just as fast as Daniel did.

 

_ “_ _” are the first two letters to my least favorite four letter word. Come see me for the last step of the game! _

 

David tilted his head in thought, the cap of his pen between his teeth and lips. He chewed it gently, closing his eyes. There were a lot of words Daniel didn’t like, but his  _ least _ favorite? Gosh, that was such a hard decision for him to make like that. Then, it struck him-  _ meme _ ! Daniel hated that word. He complained about it anytime Jen said she had a new one to show. A titter of laughter escaped him at the memory of Daniel  _ insisting _ it was pronounced “me-me”.

 

“M E,” he jolted down. Pulling back to look at the last step once more, he grinned. He was almost done!

 

\---

 

Pulling into the parking lot outside of the park, the freckled man released a huff as he turned his automobile off and stepped outside. Surely his boyfriend was sitting on their favorite bench as he always did when he asked David to meet him there.

 

It was late in the evening now, the sun having gone and set. The moon was still low in the sky, providing a perfect silhouette of the blond and the boy beside him as they sat on the bench, their backs to David. Approaching from behind, the ginger smiled down at Daniel as they locked eyes.

 

Daniel scrambled to stand, a box of chocolates and a highlighter in his hand. “David! Did you- are you done?”   
  
“M’hm,” Daivd hummed with a giggle, “that was quite the trip down memory lane! Thank you! It means a lot to me.”   
  
The blond chuckled lowly, and Max chuckled the same. They’d grown quite close, and David could always see one of them in the other whenever one of them were doing the most simple of things.

 

Now knowing that David didn’t quite get the message behind his gift, he was glad he came to the park prepared with his highlighter. Handing it to his love, he also handed him the box of chocolates to write one, grinning with a sultry gaze. His heart was pounding fast, making it feel like he might throw up. Anxiety welled within him, but the assurance that even if David said no, he would still love him, eased Daniel slightly.

 

“Highlight the answers you wrote down and read them out loud,” he purred out.

 

Quirking his brow, David tilted his head, but smiled nonetheless, grasping the highlighter and box of chocolates with his letters. Crouching down, he dropped to his knees, laying the box down and setting the papers on top as he used his teeth to pull the cap off. Hunching over the papers, he brought the bright orange highlighter down, squinting to see in the low light of the moon.

 

“W-I-L-L… you… merry…  _ me- _ ” David paused, blinking, his heart pounding out of his chest as shock ran through him.

 

Snapping his head towards his boyfriend, his mouth was open, prepared to speak. Tears welled in his eyes at the sight of Daniel sitting on one knee, a velvet box in one hand, a gorgeous jade and silver ring with small diamond embedded in the metal gleamed in the moon’s rays.

 

Swallowing the saliva building in his mouth, he nodded and laughed.

 

“Yes!! Yes, I- of course I’ll marry you, Danny!” David’s arms flew out around the blond’s shoulders, pulling him in close and sobbing into Daniel’s chest.

 

Daniel grinned happily, closing his lean arms around the ginger as he hugged him. His heart was beating fast against David’s chest as he pulled him in for the tightest hug possible, gasping slightly, releasing a breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding. At the corners of his eyes, tears of joys rolled down his cheeks as he nuzzled into David’s hair.

 

Pulling away, he reached down to the ring, beaming as he carefully took David’s hand in his, slowly sliding the gorgeous jade onto his ring finger. The blond leaned down and placed a kiss on his ring finger.

 

“ _ Gay! _ ” Maximilian teased.

 

Daniel teasingly rolled his eyes back, tickling the boy’s side and reveling in the little giggle he earned.

  
“Danny?”   
  
Ice blues turned to lock with David’s gorgeous greens, “Yes?”   
  
“You spelled  _ marry _ wrong, Silly!”   
  
“ _ Hush, you, _ ” Daniel laughed out, “It was the best I could do in the heat of the moment! Leave me alone, you butt!” Leaning down, he placed a kiss on David’s cheek before pursing his lips and blowing a raspberry, making the redhead giggle loudly as he pulled Daniel down for one last kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you can, they make my day!!!


End file.
